bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Truly Stone
' Truly Stone' lives in Paradise, California and works at Sparkles. Biography Not much is know about Truly except she used to be Hubbell's girlfriend and still crushes on him to this day. She stays close to Fanny as if she is her mother and often helps her out. Truly is skilled in many areas and knows what everyone wants but herself. Season 1 In Pilot, she is one of the first people to meet Michelle. She figures out that Michelle was Hubbell's new wife. She refused to let Michelle dress in her casual clothes and gave Michelle a dress, in tears, she made and knows will fit Michelle. She was in love with Hubbell and was the one to relay his death to Fanny and Michelle. In For Fanny she blames Michelle for Hubbell's death. She also is cleaning up the house and she and Fanny talk as if they were mother and daughter. She does not appear in "Inherit the Wind". She comes back in "Better Luck Next Year" planning the food for the audition. She was also with Fanny when the auditions were moved. She ends up helping Michelle with her curtains and reveals she knows what everybody wants except for herself. She is helping out Fanny with her 'Paying season" and is stuck cleaning up the mess of bills after the wind blew them all away. Truly is still not over Hubbell but is trying hard. She begs to join Michelle and Talia on her birthday bash, but is forced to dress like a hooker. She however sneaks the girls into the movie truck with alcohol but she doesn't drink any herself and spits her share back in the bottle. She also points out the cupcake ATM and followed the rule Talia and Michelle told her to follow, never take off your heels. She helps to open the studio, making it smell nice and pretty and Truly also assists with the costumes. Truly assists with Fanny in rearranging her house but then she loses her store becuase of contract and financiall issues. Michelle allows Truly to use her house but Truly takes advantage of it and uses it as another store. Michelle learns that Truly actually stole Hubbell from her sister, Milly, and fails to help her get her home back. While they may have a strained relationship, Truly and Milly work very well together, an example is when they are preparing Michelle for the TAFT POKI RIP meeting. Trivia *Truly works at Sparkles and creates many of the designs. *Truly used to date Hubbell and blamed his death on Michelle. As of What's Your Damage, Heather?, she is still not over Hubbell. *In the episode You Wanna See Something? , Truly dyes her hair blond. *Truly stole Hubbell from her sister *She has a sister, Millicent "Milly" Stone, who is also her landlady. *Truly can create a small kitchen (complete with electicity) in a cardboard box. *Truly was absent from the episode "A Nutcracker in Paradise". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Dancer